Portland Harbor
The Portland Harbor, also reffered to as 'Portland Docks'Entrance sign., is a shipyard located in Portland Island, Liberty City. It appears in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Character . Les Cargo is visible to the right.]] Portland Harbor is based on Brooklyn Navy Yard. Portland Harbor's design is what one would expect from an average seaport. The district only houses a collection of warehouses, loading docks, shipping cranes (large and small), shipping containers and large freighters docked along the harbor's docks. The harbor is revealed in GTA Liberty City Stories to be undergoing upgrades still circa 1998, as a row of warehouses were under construction in the district. Portland Harbor's apparent links with a local workers union led by Jane Hopper has also resulted in the harboring being shut down during GTA Liberty City Stories Portland Island mission strings, circa 1998, when the main entrance into the harbor is blocked off by harbor workers, protesting in sympathy of ferry workers, who are staging a similar demonstration at Harwood. If the player ventures into the harbor while the workers are still picketing at the gate, the workers will turn hostile and pursue the player, similar to protesters at the Harwood ferry terminal. The protesters at the harbor will disperse once Staunton Island is unlocked with the completion of Driving Mr Leone. Points of interest In Grand Theft Auto III, a Colombian Cartel ship filled with SPANK (dubbed Les Cargo) is docked here, but is destroyed in Salvatore Leone's mission "Bomb Da Base Act II". In addition, a garage at a warehouse, first featured during "Van Heist" and unlocked thereafter, will accept Securicars stolen by the player for money. Two Import/Export are also located within the district in GTA III, one, which predominantly accepts commercial and industrial vehicles, is based in a warehouse, while the other, which takes the form of a ship with a magnetic crane, accepts emergency vehicles. In GTA Advance, set in 2000, a Pay 'n' Spray is located here. The district is also under the control of the Mafia. Stationary Vehicles ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Kuruma (at the car park) *2 Mules (one at the car park, other at the end of a roofed area behind the car park). *Linerunner (far south of the dock). *Perennial (at the car park). *2 Yankees (one at the emergence vehicles' crane, other near some crates at southeast). Collectibles ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Armor (far northeast, near the emergence vehicles' crane). *Adrenaline (between some trailers south of the car park). *Police Bribe (under metal structure at south). Gallery PortlandHarbor-GTA3-northwestwards.jpg|As viewed to the northwest from the eastern seas in GTA III, with Les Cargo absent. Portland Harbor larger image.jpg|Portland Harbor as viewed to the southwest in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. PortlandHarbor-GTALCS-unionpicket.jpg|The union picket at the entrance of the harbor in GTA Liberty City Stories, in sympathy of the city's ferries. References Navigation de:Portland Harbor es:Portland Harbor ru:Порт Портленда pl:Portland Harbor Category:Seaports Category:Locations in GTA III in Portland Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA III Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Portland Category:Locations in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Advance in Portland